Moon
by Ducher
Summary: Moon es un cachorro energético que ve lo positivo de la vida. Aunque debido a su nombre y a su singular belleza muchos piensan que es una cachorra, el se ríe de eso. Todo cambia cuando inesperadamente se encuentra con algunos integrantes de los Paw patrol. Qué pasará? Qué aventuras les espera?
1. capitulo 1 (02-27 15:54:27)

Era tarde en la noche. La Luna mantenía claras las calles mientras cinco cachorros corrían a toda prisa.

—Ryder se va a enojar mucho con nosotros—dijo el dálmata e hizo una mueca.

—No pensé que nos tomaría tan tarde—dijo el pastor alemán.

—Tampoco pensaste que nos perderíamos—dijo el mestizo que venía justo detrás.

El pastor alemán miró al mestizo y arrugó el ceño.

—Lo siento. ¿Es eso lo que quieren oír?—fijó la vista nuevamente en el frente y aceleró la carrera— Recuerdo que era por aquí. Estoy seguro. Recuerdo ese bote de basura.

—Está bien, Chase, después de todo, no creo que nos perdamos más de lo que ya estamos.

—Sé que estamos cerca—dijo y miró nuevamente hacia atrás— ¿Estás bien, Rubble?

Rubble estaba más agitado que los demás así que tomó aire para responder.

—Solo un poco hambriento.

—Ok, chicos, deberíamos…

Chase se detuvo en seco y los demás tropezaron con él.

—Marshall—gritó Rocky, pero el dálmata ya había aterrizado de plano en el asfalto. — ¿Qué sucede, Chase? ¿Por qué te detuviste así?

—¿No escucharon eso?

—Yo no he escuchado nada—dijo Marshall.

—Yo… creo que escuché golpes—dijo el labrador.

—Sí, eso mismo, Zuma. También…

—Quejidos.

—Sí, eso.

De repente, se escuchó un estruendo en uno de los callejones. Los cinco cachorros reaccionaron con algo de miedo.

—¿No será… un fantasma?—dijo Marshall.

—Los fantasmas no existen, Marshall—dijo Rocky.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre el tema, Chase se acercó lentamente al callejón.

—¿Estás seguro?—preguntó el dálmata nuevamente.

—Ya te dije que…

En ese instante se escuchó un ladrido de Chase, uno potente.

—No creo que los fantasmas se dediquen a robar—dijo el pastor y volvió a ladrar.

Los demás cachorros se acercaron y gracias a la luz de la luna pudieron divisar una figura humana, alta y fortachona. Todos comenzaron a gruñir en cuanto vieron a otro hombre tirado a los pies del fortachón, golpeado y herido.

—¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Lo mataste?—Gritó Chase.

—Cachorros inoportunos—dijo el tipo y les apuntó con un arma en cada mano.

—Eso no nos detendrá—dijo Chase aun gruñendo, avanzando poco a poco.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y apuntó a su víctima con una de las armas.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

Los cachorros se detuvieron sobresaltados.

—¡No le hagas daño, maldito!—dijo Rocky.

—Yo solo quiero llevarme el dinero—sonrió de lado, miró a la víctima y nuevamente a ellos —Como si ya no tuviese suficiente con el otro perro callejero. Y ahora cinco más. ¿Son de la misma banda? No me importaría comenzar por ustedes.

En ese instante, se escuchó un nuevo ladrido. Fuerte e imponente.

Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble y el asaltante miraron hacia quién lo provocaba. Era un cachorro de pelaje abundante y gris. Tenía una melena blanca en el pecho y ojos de un verde esmeralda.

—¡Tú de nuevo!—dijo el asaltante—¿De dónde demonios sales siempre?

—De tu sombre, feo—dijo el cachorro que había salido de la nada y saltó a morder la mano del hombre.

—¡Suéltame!

El cachorro ejerció aun más fuerza en la mandíbula obligando al asaltante a soltar el arma en esa mano.

El hombre miró con rabia al canino y lo comenzó agolpear. Al ver que no podía zafárse, le apuntó con la otra arma.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad!—Gritó Chase y junto a sus compañeros atacó la otra mano del asaltante.

—¡Suéltenme perros del demonio!— dijo el hombre y en un arranque de rabia tiró lejos al cachorro de ojos verdes.

Aun con Chase y los demás encima de él, dirigió el arma hacia el pequeño de pelaje gris y abundante.

—¡Ahora sí, me desharé de ti perro entrometido!— dijo y disparó el arma.

Los cachorros palidecieron ante aquel acto.

La bala se reflejó en los ojos esmeraldas del pequeño. Estaba seguro de aquello. Segurísimo. Iba a morir allí.

De repente, un círculo brillante apareció. Estaba bajo sus pies, tanto del asaltante como del pequeñín de ojos verdes.

El hombre miró a todos lados con miedo. Aquello no había sido normal. La bala había rebotado contra las paredes y los seis cachorros habían desaparecido como por arte de magia .

—¡Me estoy… me estoy volviendo loco!—dijo el hombre y pegó un chillido cuando sintió que una mano le agarró los pantalones.

—Devuélveme… mi… dinero—dijo una voz un tanto espelúznate y débil.

El asaltante sintió tanto miedo que tiró la billetera que había robado en la cara de la víctima y salió disparado de allí.

—¡¡Al demonio el dinero!!


	2. capitulo 2

Un césped verde, y un bosque frondoso, se divisaban a lo largo y ancho. Solo un breve llano sobresalía. Cientos de perros rodeaban el lugar, de todas las razas. Algunos batían todas las leyes físicas, pues eran colosales, como si de gigantes se trataran.

De repente, un sello apareció en el suelo. Todo en su interior brillaba. Los cientos de perros se cubrieron los ojos para luego mirar nuevamente hacia el mismo lugar.

—Pero qué… qué es esto?!!— gritó un perro mediano de raza pastor.

—Son los cachorros que vio venir el gran Sabio. — dijo otro perro, era un mestizo de ojos rojos.

—Están seguros que hicieron bien la invocación?

Los perros se miraron entre sí en cuanto el pastor planteó la pregunta.

—Son apenas uno cachorritos!

Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Robble, Zuma y el perrito de ojos verdes miraban a todas direcciones con evidente asombro.

—Chase… qué pasa aquí?— dijo el dálmata.

—Emm… quisiera saber yo— dijo el cachorro de pastor.

El mestizo de ojos verdes dio un paso adelante y comenzó a gruñir hacia los cientos de perros que los rodeaban.

—Por qué nos trajeron aquí? Qué desean de nosotros?

—Oye, jaja!—dijo Zuma—No es que no tenga las mismas dudas que tú, pero… quién eres?

—Soy Moon—dijo el mestizo de ojos verdes y miró a los demás cachorros de reojo— y no soy chica!—Aclaró con el ceño fruncido al ver sus caras de duda.

El pastor de mediano tamaño dio un paso al frente también, y miró a los seis pequeños a los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Oto, y están en la tierra de los canes.

—Tierra de los canes?—dijeron todos los cachorros a la vez.

—Han sido invocados aquí para cumplir con una misión especial. Una misión en un Mundo más allá de estas tierras.

—Eh?— Moon hizo una mueca y se sentó levantando una ceja hacia el perro que le hablaba— Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer, me puedes devolver a mi mundo.

—Mira, pequeño. La verdad es que tampoco queremos confiar esta misión a unos cachorros inexpertos, pero El gran Sabio…

—Quién es él?— Preguntó Chase impidiéndole continuar.

—Es el can más viejo, el primero de todas las razas, el perro más sabio, y nuestro maestro.

—Oh! Genial!— dijo Marshall con una sonrisa.

—Y como decía…—Continuó el pastor de mediano tamaño—El gran Sabio los vio venir en sus sueños, a valerosos guerreros que ayudarían al 6to Hokage y al gran Héroe de la aldea a cumplir una misión de vital importancia.

—Oye!—dijo Moon un poco enfadado, pues aun tenía muchas cosas pendientes en su mundo, no podía perder el tiempo allí—Es en serio, necesito volver.

—Tranquilo, Joven cachorro de verdes ojos. En cuanto pasen 10 segundos en su mundo, regresaran a él.

—En serio?—Moon cambió su mirada al instante. Los ojos le brillaban como luciérnagas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El Pastor asintió para ratificar sus palabras.

—Escucharon, chicos?—dijo Chase—Uff!! Creí que nos ganaríamos una bronca peor con Ryder.

—JaJa!—río Rocky y pasó una patita por su cabeza—ni me digas.

—Por ahora, síganos—dijo el Mestizo de ojos rojos que salió de entre los cientos de perros.

—Pero si volveremos en cualquier instante—dijo Moon.

—Eh?—se extrañó el de ojos rojos y los miró con una ceja levantada— Por si no lo saben… diez segundos en su mundo, es un mes en este.

—Eeeeh?!!!


End file.
